custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Arker (Fragmented)
Arker was a Fa-Matoran living on Aqua Magna, and was then transformed into a Toa. He was one of the five Toa tasked with finding the Power Gems and destroying the Dark Shadow. Biography Early Life Like most Toa of Magnetism, Arker began his life as a Fa-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he aided the construction of the Matoran Universe. He was then placed in the Southern Island Chains. There, he met an Av-Matoran, disguised as a Ko-Matoran, Skyer. They became best friends. But then, their Turaga went insane and shipped them off to Karzahni to be "fixed." Karzahni While on Karzahni, his mask was replaced with a Mask of Possibilities. He and Skyer met a "fixed" Ga-Matoran, Implex, who which they befriended, and she became one of their only friends on that sickening island. While they had their breaks, they discussed possible escape plans, which one formed. They escaped that island and fled with other Matoran, to an Island not far from there: Northren Continent. Northren Continent To be added. Toa After being tranformed into a Toa, Arker, Implex, and Skyer left their village and decided that they would find villages in danger. They set out only to find that Matoran didn't need help, that they already had Toa teams. One of the Toa of the last village they visted was an Order of Mata Nui agent and he went and reported to Helryx. Then the agent went and gathered them and brought them to Helryx. They were then accepted into the Order of Mata Nui. Order of Mata Nui After joining the Order, Helryx assigned a Toa of Fire named Coltrix to help them. They started to work together, then, went out on missions together. They foraged a great partnership. They then ran into the Legion of Chaos, they battled them, and they then became one of their targets. they managed to still a scroll from them during the battle. They learned of their plot after stealing the scroll. And they were determined to stop them. The Rookie To be added. Shadow's End To be added. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Magnetism , Arker can create, control, and absorb Magnetism. He can channel his powers through his hands, but he can make it stronger through his sword. He has amazing eyesight. He is also well trained in hand-to-hand combat. Mask and Tools Before his arrival in Karzahni, Arker wore a powerless Miru. But upon his arrival, his mask was shattered and was replaced with a Mask of Possibilities. Upon his transformation into a Toa, this mask became great. Arker made himself a spear, which he lost upon his arrival in Karzahni. These were then replace with High Voltage Blades to defend himself with. Upon his transformation into a Toa, these were combined into the Magent Blade. Appearances Fragmented Saga: *Haunted Origins *Echos in the Past *The Arker Chronicles Obscure Saga: *Gone *Confession Day Trivia *Arker is Invader39's secondary Self-MOC. *He was originally invader39's Self-MOC, but was then replaced with Iyre. *He has one of the highest numbers of appearances of Invader39's characters. See also Gallery Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe